


扭曲

by BigFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather





	扭曲

一开始这不是什么稀罕事，他们吵起来了，海马濑人和武藤游戏……不，和某个真身不明的魂灵。披着的躯壳还是瘦削的一层，但眼睛不一样。这一款的眉头紧，上眼睑压得低一些，拉出一道不够温柔的弧，下面卧着两轮紫，挺清亮，被阴影遮去一点，挨不着下眼皮，看人总是一个锐利的抬眼，稍微眯起来就显得嚣张，嘴角又总是带个若有似无的笑，眨一下就都是刀光剑影了。什么都撼动不了他的游刃有余。这大概是海马最忌恨的一张脸。超过了刚三郎，超过了帕加索思。跟平时的武藤游戏又截然不同，他只消一眼便可分辨。他绝对不会出错。  
他们争吵的原因当然是因为打牌。最近K社测试新开发的决斗系统，上线前该社社长要亲自检测稳定性。在线首秀的殊荣给了他唯一指定的好敌手，除此之外他也想不到谁还有资格。他们在一间用于虚拟投影的大厅对峙，海马先行遣散了所有开发小组，立入禁止。对战结果当然一如既往，都不用你我过多猜测，所以先行遣散的深意不过是死要面子。于是结束后魂灵指出海马你不应该那么执着于三换一。海马怒从心起、音调陡高，说我要采取什么战术还轮不着你来教。那厢不为所动，嘴角一抬，足够冷静又足够自信，说这就是你为什么永远赢不了我。  
放屁。海马心想。他知道对魂卡的执念是每个决斗者无法避免的命脉，也早就知道魂卡即弱点的说法，但他的这位好敌手明明根本不屑于对手几换几。试问他哪次没有将他击垮到体无完肤呢。还回回都是在最无计可施的情形下化险为夷、绝处逢生，节目效果爆棚。操，那还不如执着于魂卡。自己不也用得舒坦些。那么游戏刚才的几句话就该这么解：你可以不听我的战术，但你要听我其他的意见。比如他现在就在兀自发表着演讲，动不动就要把失败症结往海马的心理问题上扯。一会儿内心的黑暗一会儿憎恨的连锁，分析得头头是道——不全他妈是废话。赢家当然有话说，得了便宜还卖乖，这也是他讨人恨的一点。海马越听越烦躁，终究还有十七岁少年人的焦虑。一烦自己破不掉障，二烦自己狠不下心。换做其他人，胆敢指责他的，他早就赐他人道毁灭了。当年公司内斗，他没少做过这档子事。但面对游戏呢。过往对付仇人的招数好像纷纷失了效，再启不能。决斗和物理决斗在他身上行不通。那难道他真的一点都奈何不得他？他感觉游戏是他前路上永远消不散的迷雾，他提了灯要穿越，手里光芒却略显无力，是漫漫长夜里几不可见的一星萤火，只驱得散身前短短一扇，退路早就被新的黑暗补上。他习惯了叫他游戏，哪怕他知道在皮囊之下的绝非武藤游戏。究竟是谁则不在他的关心范围之内。他只知道他海马濑人生而为征服，世界上不应该存在他无法逾越的山峰。  
他涌起一股隐晦的冲动：想让眼前的人对自己摇尾乞怜。要怎样才能让他摇尾乞怜——不，那是不可能的，会摇尾乞怜就不是他了。所以只需要退而求其次，威慑他、动摇他，要他再也不游刃有余，再也说不出漂亮话恶心人。那么到底要怎么做才算数。昆德拉说过，人永远不知道自己该要什么，因为人只能活一次，既不能拿它和前世相比，也不能在来世加以修正，没有任何方法可以检验哪一种选择是正确的，因为任何比较都不存在。所以托马斯念叨着“非如此不可”去找了特蕾莎共度终生，那么海马是不是也该思考着“非如此不可”，让他唯一的对手方寸大乱，并且绝对不用担心正确与否、是非皆然。对方还在滔滔不绝地讲，海马仔细端详他的脸，越发觉得跟另一个的完全大相径庭。怎么回事。他们明明共享了一副躯体。但见则生厌是真的，这点怎样都不会变。该做点什么了。冲动就是这么回事，气血上脑不上心，七分急躁两分失控，还有一分往好了说算福至心灵、预感灵通。海马伸手去握那人的肩膀，用了点力，几个手指在藏青布料上轧出痕迹。他居高临下：“你说够没有。”  
“没有。说不过就动手了？这可不像你。”对方条件反射在缩，没来得及。海马钳得他吃了痛，他抬起手臂用力挣扎。失败了，便抬起头看海马，很轻蔑的一个表情，眉心越拧越紧。他说你放开。声音听上去很危险，可能在盘算着顺势跟海马打一架。海马冷哼一声，没放。到手的怎么可能会放。他用行动作回复，扯过游戏脖子上的链子将他拉得更近。这一扯足够突兀，金属叮叮当当地作响，游戏打了个踉跄，按照普罗大众熟悉的重力加速度他应该不到一秒就能撞到海马身上，但海马显然打算用别的部位去承接。他不等游戏反应过来，便弓下身子迎了上去。  
同样按照普罗大众熟悉的标准而言，亲吻是一种彰显亲密的举动，也许对于不同的对象可以有不同的意义，例如对女士、对贵族，意义多半是好的、令人愉悦的一种，然而换到他们的立场上，怎么想怎么都该令人作呕。他们是对手，是说不清道不明关系的敌人：其中一个绑架过另一个的爷爷，丢他到真枪实弹的死亡地图里任其自生自灭；而另一个手脚也不够光鲜，擅自对他用过奇怪的力量让他几近瘫痪，让他拼凑一堆碎片到他几乎遗忘自己姓甚名谁，还美其名破除他心中的黑暗。现在他也没觉得这个被找回的自己跟从前有多大不同，也许后遗症来得悄声无息。但令所有人大跌眼镜的是他们好像都原谅了彼此，当事人自己都觉得不可思议，至少大多数时间里的相处相当心平气和，甚至足以让人产生他们是高山流水般潜在知音的错觉。放他娘的狗屁。所以为什么要这么做。海马觉得自己的关注点渐渐模糊不清了。对这一个武藤游戏，对他们当下的行为。难道这就是后遗症之一。操。那么这也是那家伙的错。只有他能让他足够冲动足够气急败坏。  
于是这举动就变成了一种宣泄，或另一种较量，一种征服欲上头的热烈。征服欲不就是种自我满足和自我证明的内化。这么一想海马简直要问心无愧，血在他的脑子里乱冲。没办法，他干什么心里都存着三百六十五条有理有据的借口，任其甄选使用。他侧过头，相当认真地堵上那双嘴唇，他感觉对方的鼻尖生硬地戳在他的脸颊。他闭了眼睛。别他妈看他。他想。  
接吻并不好受。干燥、不温不火、笨拙青涩，呼吸里都是对方身上的味道，纯粹而干净的气息。但至少游戏现在无话可说了、逃脱不得了，所以是我赢了。海马不管不顾地加大力度，很机械、很急躁地贴着两叶软皮肤。隔着校服他摸到游戏肩膀的骨。这人骨头还硬，薄薄一层皮肉，关节硌手得不行，全身上下没一点讨人喜。这时他的好敌手开始剧烈地挣扎，嘴唇几乎抿成线，海马听到他喉咙里闷闷的抗议声，发一次就是一阵微小的酥麻。他用左手去卸海马的手指，无果，于是将右手握成拳，一下一下砸在海马腹部、腰间，次次都用了实打实的力气。钝痛。猛。海马闷哼，气结。他掰开他打人的手，扭曲地拧到一旁，体格优势毕现。他用另一只手去捧他的脸颊。别想反抗。他心想。只贴着怎么够，他张开嘴去含那两片软肉，用舌头去解除防备，很快找到另一种潮热湿润。他第一次尝试接受一种唇齿相接的亲法，去掌控去占有，本能一般无师自通。靠。他竟然没觉得恶心。对方挣扎得更加激烈了，但无济于事。有火在海马心底阴燃起来。对了，就是这样。他捕捉到脑子里恶劣的快意。是我赢了。  
然后他突然感到嘴角一阵刺痛。尖锐、清晰，他倏然放开那人，直起腰，后退，唇齿间空气突然冷下来。他们都激烈地喘着气。刚才刺痛的地方有温热液体淌过，流经的皮肤微微发痒。他用虎口去蹭，是血。铁锈味在他的鼻腔里化开。他好敌手的杰作。伤口暴露在空气里，痛感不见减轻。擦掉一波腥红，新的又涌出来。  
“你属狗的吗。”海马皱眉。对方一言不发，还在调整呼吸。然而没过多久他就抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪着海马，脸色不大自然，比起之前深一点，沉一点。现在血液应该也在他的脑子里乱冲。你要怎么反击。海马想。接着他就被对方拽着领子拉低身体，力度可能和刚才他用过的不遑多让。然后海马又结结实实地吃了一拳。钝痛。猛。打在被咬破那一侧的脸颊上，折煞他高贵的脊梁。海马保持着被他打偏头的姿势，没做声，刘海扎着了眼皮，痒，那一侧的皮肤开始迅速发烫。也许肿了。可以，干脆的反击。他心想。是他的风格。他其实有所预料。他确实僭越，冲动的后果永远不可控，痛苦也情有可原。他活该。  
“别想动搭档的身体。”他听到那人降到冰点的声音。然后是被放大无数倍的脚步声，机械运作开合的声音，一片光将将洒进来又被切断。他离开了。海马转回头，脖子因为长时间拗向一个方向有些酸。自动门不透明，两块厚铁皮太愚钝，看不到背影也看不到未来。他笑出声，扯着半边脸疼。搭档，那就是他对另一个游戏的叫法。看来他相当在乎他那位小朋友，在乎到被霸王硬上弓之后（且不论这弓是否足够货真价实），条件反射竟然不是谴责行为人有多么衣冠禽兽。但那不重要。一点都不重要。重要的是他懂了。他终于弄明白了。这就是他想要的。威慑他、动摇他，然后占有他，并在他的在一次次反抗中互相伤害。自灭一样的痛苦与自灭一样的极乐。人与人之间的孽缘永远不可能如意顺遂。他向来擅长找到自己想要的，而得到自己想要的则是他的拿手好戏。非如此不可？非如此不可。什么手段无所谓。被不被接受也无所谓。他本来就不是什么君子，也罢。他倒是有这点自知之明。他又抬手抹去新涌出来的血迹，痛得皱了眉。光线不好，手边的液体看上去是黑的，化不开。有句话叫近墨者黑，他在迷雾里走得太深了，不知道在这里有没有适用的余地。他下意识地哼了一声。下手可真他妈狠。


End file.
